This invention relates to a sandwich wrapper or holder fashioned from paperboard or other stiff, foldable and resilient sheet material. Sandwich holders fashioned of paperboard or the like are known, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,446,416 issued to Epstein and 4,603,825 issued to Kotliar. Both of these constructions relate to substantially U-shaped members for holding a sandwich or a taco.
However, there exists a need in the packaging field for a sandwich holder which can function as a sanitary surface upon which to make a sandwich, and which can also be used as a holder or carrier to transport the sandwich securely, and which also can be used as a placemat to eat off of.